Chocolate plus Shiro equals Suicide
by Kimberly Kimariwarui
Summary: If Ichigo thought his hollow was crazy now...Just imagine what he would be like on a sugar high! Oh god. Crack. Random. Wtf Moments Included.


Well, you could say I was inspired by FlyStar's one shot type..thing...'Hichigo's Coffee' so...I came up with the next addiction...Candy~!

So I thank you FlyStar...For getting me to type something..xD

_Italics_ - Shiro

Normal - Ichigo

**Bold** - Actions...I think.

* * *

_"Candy is the drug that makes you want to commit suicide when in the wrong hands." _ - Me (Lawls?)

* * *

_Munch. Munch._

Ichigo twitched irritably and rolls on his side for the fifth time this hour. He couldn't sleep with these noises.

_Munch. Crunch._

Where was this coming from?

_Munch. Crunch. Suckle._

Wait...It couldn'_t be._

_Tat's right King, I'm the irritation ya been hearin' for a while now._

Well, stop you damn hollow.

_No can do King..This is soooo good..~ Munch._

What the hell are you eating?! **He growls inside his head.**

_Dunno...They kept popping up randomly since.. **Pause.**_

...

_Three days ago. I didn't know what ta hell ta do with 'em till tonight._

What's this...object look like?

_Tinfoil coverin' it...and it's real sweet..Hurts my teeth after a while._

Chocolate..?

_Crackle. Rip. Munch. _

Stop eating it. I'm tired. I have school in the morning.

_But it's soooooo good! **Whined said hollow.**_

I don't fucking care. Stop.

_King...I feel...energetic._

Is that a problem? **He rolls his eyes.**

_Well, it doesn't feel like anything I've felt...Get in here._

What?! NO.

**Too late, he soon felt himself being sucked into his inner world and opens his eyes to find a strange sight.**

He saw wrappers in a pile to about his waist in height. And his hollow was no where to be seen.

"Shirosaki..? Where are you?" he yells halfway, regretting to ask just a bit.

"_Up here King~!_" He looks up to see Shiro coming down from a...jump?

"What the hell?! How did you get up all the way there?!?" He blinks dumbly as Shiro lands on his feet.

"_Dunno..But it's fun~! Watch watch watch watchhhhh..~_" Shiro 'commanded' one too many times. Ichigo frightened slightly by his hollow's behavior. Shiro bent his knees and soon lifted off like a bullet. And Ichigo could only stare in mild shock as Shiro came out of his line of vision. He soon spots the pile of unopened chocolate and pales at the thought of having to deal with this every night. He rushes over to the pile. Chucking candy bars one by one off the side of this messed up building. He only got halfway through the pile before he hears...

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOO...CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEE..CHOCOLATEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE._" His hollow sounded as psychotic as that crazed, chocolate obsessed fish from Sponge Bob.

(Authoress: Think...Mello..xDDD)

He looks up to see Shiro heading towards him like a cat trying to latch onto it's owner's face.

"SHIT!" He tried to make a break for it, but was too slow as Shiro tackles him to the building.

And then he was promptly bitch slapped.

"_BITCH DON'T YA BE TOUCHIN' MUH CHOCOLATE!_" Shiro does the finger snap.

Ichigo was horrified to say the least.

"...Wha..?" He squawks stupidly at his hollow.

He was slapped again.

"_DON' YA LISTEN HO? I SAID DON' BE TOUCHIN' MUH STASH MAN!!_" Shiro yells. Ichigo twitches at the second slap.

"Since when was it your "stash"? It's in plain sight-.." He was cut off.

"_Oh? Is that it?! Ya want to steal MUH CHOCOLATE, HUH HUH HUH?!!??_" Shiro stared at him like a crazed, sugar high child.

"...No.." Was all Ichigo could say as Shiro was in his face, nose to nose. Shiro squints at him for a long moment before scuttling off Ichigo to his pile of chocolate.

"_Muh precioussssssssss.._" Shiro hugs the pile of delights as he hisses out the line.

This was too much for the teen so he did the only possible thing his jumbled mind could think of at the moment. He got to his feet and ran to the edge of the building..

_And he jumped._

He blacked out momentarily and soon shot up, once again safe in his bed. He looks to the clock and groans.

**2:16 AM** _Damn it. WHY?_

He whines lowly and covers his face with his pillow as he heard maniacal cackling in his head.

_He will never look at chocolate the same way again._

End.

* * *

Lawls..I tried..xD I way gonna put some other stuff in it...But I had limited time and I wanted to see if I'd get any reviews when I went to school..xD'''

It didn't come out as funneh as I hoped it would have..But I still hope you enjoyed...And look at the bright site...If you think about it...It means muh writing mood has come back! Meaning...

Yaoi soon~! 3 New updates hopefully!!

I'm done..xDD

Bai....8D

_**Remember Reviews are muh Muse / Crack! 8D**_


End file.
